14 Years Gone
by CaptainTeror16
Summary: 14 years ago Annabeth and Percy left for a quest, leaving their young daughter in the hands of their friends. 14 years later and Annabeth shows up alone on Half-Blood Hill with no recognition of what happened or how long it has been. The only thing she knows for certain is that she must find her daughter before "they" do? Who is this they and can she find her daughter in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story idea. It takes place 7 years after Blood of Olympus because my heart is dead and I feel like I cannot let go yet. Cover art credit goes to Viria, of course! Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

><p>Annabeth could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she hugged her 18-month-old daughter close to her. She wanted nothing more in the world than to stay at home with her. She could barely handle leaving her for a few hours let alone days or even weeks. Once she had left to go to a conference regarding the rebuilding of Olympus for a couple days, which left her daughter alone with Percy and even then she the tears fell from her gray eyes. Now both Percy and Annabeth would be gone and Amelia would be left alone in the hands of Piper.<p>

She resented the Gods for specifically picking Percy and Annabeth for this task when it should had been the Oracles job. She thought she was done risking her life for the Gods but deep down she knew a demigods work was never done. Even after they had settled down and started a family, the Gods always found a way to interrupt their lives.

The toddler buried her head into her mother's neck. "Ma," she spoke in her sweet baby voice as Annabeth rubbed her back. The tears were definitely making themselves known now as she felt them about to fall down her cheeks. She felt ridiculous as the tears burned her eyes. Before she had a child and even as she was pregnant with her daughter, she never imagined growing this attached.

"We'll take good care of her," Piper gleamed. She had recently gotten engaged to Jason and was one of the few halfblood's around that Annabeth and Percy trusted with their baby. Frank and Reyna were too busy running New Rome to take care of a toddler while Hazel and Nico were busy with their schoolwork. And Leo… Well he was much too busy with Calypso to notice how much Percy and Annabeths daughter got herself into trouble.

Annabeth had almost finished rebuilding Olympus when the Gods had sprung the quest on them, claiming that they were the only ones that could fully complete it. They were very vague and she had learned from many years of experience not to question their methods. They had delivered the prophecy themselves and Annabeth could still hear the words while they were read aloud from Chiron. Her daughter played at her feet with a toy dolphin Percy had given her. She remembered the feeling of her heart sinking to her knees as she squeezed Percys hand whom was sitting next to her.

"_Wisdoms daughter and the Son of the Sea must travel forth once more,_

_ to fight the fire that consumes, _

_and stop the bloody shore, _

_as the fire sends the world to doom, _

_to the rain you must go, _

_for the rain is the key to that of which you do not know."_

Annabeth snapped back to reality and noticed that she was almost full on crying now as she shivered at the memory of the prophecy. She hated this. She hated this more than anything. Leaving her child and not fully knowing if she was going to return was not the ultimate getaway vacation she had imagined. Her friends seemed to have no doubt that they would return. They had defeated Gaea together, of course her friends assumed that they would come home safely.

She hugged her baby tighter to her and kissed the dark curls upon her head. She never really showed emotion like this in public, and she was happy that it was only her and Piper for the moment. Percy was packing in his cabin and Jason was patrolling the perimeter of the camp. Things had been quiet since they had defeated Gaea almost seven years ago. And now at 24, Annabeth was finally completely happy and content with her life. She had a small apartment with Percy and was working on opening her own architectural firm. Of course she didn't want a baby so soon after graduating college, but shit happens and shes grateful that it did. She still managed to balance being a mother and starting her career, with a lot of help from her husband and her mother in law. If it were not for Sally Jackson, Annabeth was sure that she would have failed at being a mother long ago.

The baby pulled her head away to look into her mothers gray eyes. Everyone was always commenting on how much Annabeth and her daughter looked alike, and nothing had ever been more true. From the facial expressions to the stubbornness, you could tell that this baby was definitely Annabeths. Percy contributed his hair and eye color to the mix which provided her daughter with cute, dark brown curls and intense green eyes. The eyes were those that had melted Annabeths heart since she was 12.

Once the toddler saw her mother about to cry, she began pouting and Annabeth knew that her daughter was about to cry as well. Annabeth quickly smiled at her and kissed her nose. "You're going to be very good for Auntie Piper, right?" She asked her daughter and rested her forehead against the childs.  
>Her daughter shook her head and grinned. She was always the little troublemaker. Something she had inexplicably gotten from Percy.<p>

"Daddy!" The toddler squealed at the approaching man. He had Annabeths backpack in his arm with his own slung across his shoulder.

Percy smiled at his daughter as he set a bag down and took his child from Annabeths arms. He gave Annabeth an 'are you okay' look when he noticed how red her eyes were. Annabeth nodded and stroked her daughter's arm. She never wanted a baby until she met Percy. And now she had one and that all might get ripped away from her. But she knew she had to do this. She would go through defeating Gaea all again if it meant keeping her little girl safe.

"Now Amy," Percy started. He was the only one to ever call his daughter Amy. Annabeth preferred Amelia, and most people did not want to cross Annabeth. "Mommy and Daddy are going to be away for a bit, and you will be staying with Piper until we get back," Percy added and plopped a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Amy giggled and poked her father's cheek. She wasn't much interested in what he was saying. Percy hugged her closely and hooked his finger around one of her dark curls. Her hair was curly like Annabeth's and dark like Percy's. He reluctantly handed the squirming child off to Piper.

"You have my mothers number, right?" Percy asked her and Piper nodded as she patted her pocket while the other arm tried to hold onto a very squirmy toddler.

"We'll see you soon," Annabeth spoke solemnly. She leaned over and kissed Amelia's head once more. "Bye baby," she whispered and grabbed her backpack.

As they headed out of the safety of the camp, she could hear her daughter crying out for her and Percy. She looked around the camp, attempting to tune out the cry she had grown so accustomed to hearing. She kept reminding herself that she would be back in a few days, a week at the most.

Percy grabbed Annabeths hand and kissed her fingers gently, planting a kiss on Annabeths wedding ring. "We'll see her soon," he grinned at her. Percy always knew how to make her feel better, and she was glad that he would be able to be by her side through everything. She sighed to herself and with one more look back, she exited the safety of camp half-blood.

* * *

><p>Annabeth did not know how she got here. She was lying on her stomach in the woods in the middle of the night. She did not, could not, remember anything. She was slowly and achingly becoming aware of the sharp pain in her leg and she cursed at the familiar feeling of a fracture. She groggily looked up to see that Half-Blood Hill was in front of her. A few more steps and she would be safe inside the barrier. But something wasn't right. Percy had just been next to her, of that she was sure. He had said something to her. Something she was struggling very hard to remember as it slipped away just as fast as a dream.<p>

She saw his bloody cheek and his sword drawn in her minds eye. "Find her!" Percy yelled as he stared ahead of him in fear. He was pushing her away. Farther and farther away. "Get to her before they do," He yelled before everything went black.

Through her groggy vision she saw someone appear at the top of Half Blood Hill. "Oh my Gods…" Annabeth heard as the figure started moving closer to her. As they moved closer she realized it was none other than Nico. A much older Nico. How could he have aged that fast in a couple of weeks? Was the 'time travel' catching up to him?

"Nico," she spoke. Her voice sounded extremely hoarse and she could tell she was dehydrated.

Nico instinctively began helping Annabeth to her feet. She needed Ambrosia to help her bone heal. "Gods Annabeth…" He whispered as he helped her up to Half Blood Hill. It was night time and she knew that probably no one but the patrol volunteers were awake.

Annabeth groaned as he led her to the Big House. "We need to wake up Jason," Nico said calmly as he helped her walk. He supported her with his arm around her waist while her arm laid across his shoulder.

Annabeth nodded. As they were walking she could slowly feel her grogginess clearing and found herself becoming more awake.

After a slow and painful long walk they finally made it to the Big House. Nico quickly led her inside and led her to a bed. "Stay here," he mumbled before fumbling for something in his pocket. He pulled put a small piece of ambrosia and handed it to her. "It's not much but it should help somewhat," he added before taking off again to go find Jason.

Annabeth sighed as she felt the Ambrosia working and the pain in her leg subsiding. The infirmary looked a lot different than it had when Annabeth had left a few weeks ago. She shrugged it off and decided to focus on the task at hand. She had to find her daughter and protect her from whatever was coming for her. She had to form a plan.

As she laid in bed trying her hardest to remember what had happened to her in the past few weeks, she heard the running of footsteps and the creaking of the infirmary door.

"No it's really her!" Nico hissed from outside. Annabeth doubted they knew that she could hear every word.

"Yeah, and I'm Cleopatra," she heard Pipers voice mumble. Jason must have been busy or asleep and unable to be awoken. "14 years and she just magically reappears?" Piper almost growled. She had been dealing with three very hyper boys, all of which refused to go to sleep and was not in the mood for one of Nicos practical jokes.

She probably would have been more hopeful if it hadn't been 14 years. Leo had tried to locate them in anyway that he could. Calypso even tried to help. They pleaded with the Gods to show them the way to their long lost friends but it was no use.

Annabeth could feel her face turn pale. 14 years? How could that be? She was only gone a few weeks, she was sure of it. She had counted the days. She.. she… Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Pipers sharp intake of breath. "Oh Gods," Piper gasped as Annabeths eyes met Pipers own aged ones, "It's really you."


	2. Finding Her Parents

**Thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot to me! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amelia <strong>

Amelia wasn't one to follow the rules, of this she learned very early in life. She grabbed her backpack and silently made her way out of her cabin. She stayed in Cabin 3 as it was vacant and empty the way she liked, with the occasional visit from her Uncle Tyson. She wasn't much of a people person, of this she was told came from her mother. And she wasn't much of a school person which she heard came from her father.

During the school year she rotated from staying with her Aunt Piper to staying with her Grandmother. Lately, she had opted to stay with her grandma Jackson as Piper tended to be a little.. overprotective to say the least. She treated Amelia like her own daughter and for some reason, Amelia resented it. She even tried to ground Amelia once which did not turn out well for either of them. And the more Amelia had grown into her teenage years, the more and more Piper and her fought. Her grandmother accepted Piper as Amelia's adopted mother, but Amelia refused. She knew her parents were still out there and spent most of her life trying to find them, even after everyone else gave up hope.

She sighed as she slowly exited the cabin. She had snuck out of Camp Half-Blood many times before, and the guards seemed to catch on around the 3rd time she decided to take a month long journey. The longest she had ever left Camp Half-Blood was when she was sure she had found where her parents were and was gone for almost three months. From then on they left guards posted near her cabin at all times to assure that she did not escape. Due to whom her parents were and what had happened to them, Amelia found herself with a few perks every now and then. Those perks went into action every time she got herself into trouble. The excuses of "my parents disappeared and I don't remember them," and "without my parents your arse wouldn't even be here," had gotten her out of trouble more than once.

As she walked slowly in the grass, attempting not to make a sound she noticed a member of the patrol standing not too far away, and she smirked knowing exactly who it was. Even through the shadows of the trees and the darkness of the night sky, she knew the outline of the figure. She began walking up to him and saw the dark figure cross his pale arms as she approached.

"And where do you think you're going?" Adam asked one she was close enough. He raised a blonde eyebrow as he noticed the bag slung over her shoulders. He was not in the mood for "little miss perfect" to start any trouble. She was always the special one at camp, and he resented it. No matter how many times she broke the rules, she was always awarded or praised the next day for doing something good.

"Why the agitated face Adam?" She asked sweetly as she stepped closer to him. She was going to take him down one way or another and he knew it. It wasn't that Adam was weak, it was just that Amelia was better.

"Go back to your cabin so I don't have to tell Chiron about this. Or worse, Counselor McLean," Adam smirked and looked down at her. He was several inches taller but he knew that she could take him down if she really wanted to.

"And if I don't?" Amelia smirked back, staring into his sky blue eyes. "Honestly you're such a goody-goody Trapasso," Amelia added. He was a son of Apollo, who was always the group that was generally well-behaved.

"Better than being a trouble-maker like you," Adam replied playfully. The misbehaved daughter of the Heroes of Olympus was no stranger when it came to the other campers, and most of them knew of her endeavors.

Amelia glared at him for his comment. She was not a trouble-maker. A little rebellious, yes, but not a trouble-maker. She did not need Pipers ability to charm speak her way out of getting past Adam. "You're going to let me go," Amelia smiled gracefully as she leaned up and kissed him slightly on the cheek. "Or else this dagger is going to find it's way into your leg," she hissed into his ear as she leaned forward, pressing a dagger like her mothers into his thigh.

She could hear Adam gulp as he nodded quickly, making his mop of blonde hair shake with his head. "Of course," he mumbled and continued nodding. "Nobody will hear about any of this," he added once she pressed the dagger harder into his leg. He _could _have fought back or at least _tried_ to but he didn't have it in him. Everybody knew why she left camp for months at a time and it wasn't to be a rebellious teenager. She was always trying to find her parents and some said she was almost obsessed with it. She was always locked in her cabin, putting pieces together and praying to the Gods to show her something. She kept trying when other people had stopped long ago and Adam couldn't help but admire her determination. Everybody in camp had heard the legends of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and most liked to believe that they were still out there somewhere but the truth had set in after 5 years of them being gone. The truth was one of disappointment and most people didn't have the heart to tell little Amelia who never stopped asking about them.

Adam backed away slowly and granted access for Amelia to get through. "There's another guard closer to the border. It's Jared," Adam warned her of the fellow camper awaiting her. "Good luck Amy," he whispered as Amy smiled back at him with her dagger still drawn.

Amelia blew her black curls out of her eyes as she slowly approached the border. "Of course it would Jared," She mumbled to herself as she looked around for him. She didn't have time for this. She had finally found an important missing piece in the puzzle of her parents disappearance and she was so close to solving it. If she couldn't find her parents she would be happy with knowing what happened to them.

She sighed almost happily when she didn't see Jared and picked up the pace of her walking to an almost-run.

_Maybe he had gone to patrol the other side? _She tried to assure herself as she knew it was a bit fishy... Just then a giant boy around the age of 16 dropped in front of her from one of the trees. He was ugly, crude, and had a face full of pimples. His dark brown eyes were filled with anger and unlike Adam, he was not one to let her go so easily.

"And where are you going at this time of night?" Jared asked her and grinned a devilish grin. Jared was the son of Counselor La Rue, one of the baddest daughters of Ares around.

Amelia shrugged. "Out," She replied and tried to step around him, which was quite impossible. He pushed her back and almost onto her butt.

"No I don't think so," He growled and pointed back towards the way she came. "Go back to your cabin and I won't have to tell Chiron," He added and smirked at her. "Or should I tell your mommy Counselor McLean?" He threatened and Amelia could feel the anger building in her stomach. He knew how much she absolutely _hated_ that.

Everybody considered Amelia to be Pipers adopted daughter. Amelia believed that Chiron considered Piper to be Amelia's only mother. As the years went on the mentions of Percy and Annabeth came less and less and Amelia couldn't help but resent everybody for forgetting about her real parents. Of course they were still mentioned on holidays and birthdays but other than that nobody really divulged into the subject of their missing friends.

Piper, being the one that Amelia's parents had left her with, took on the responsibility of Amelia's mother. Jason tried to be as fatherly as possible to Amelia along with Leo, Frank, and even Nico but Piper drove Amelia literally insane. And when she expressed her feelings with other people they would tell her that it was natural for a daughter to fight with their mother which drove Amelia even more insane.

"She is _not _my mother," Amelia growled and slashed her dagger up. She meant to slash him in the cheek but his movement made her get him right above the eyelid.

"Agh!" Jared moaned and grabbed his eye which was gushing blood. "You stupid bitch," He groaned and grabbed his sword from his belt. He had one eye closed as he looked at Amelia. "You're going to pay for that," He mumbled as he clumsily swung at her. She easily side-stepped out of the way of the sword and knocked the sword from his hand using only her dagger. She quickly pushed him down and pinned him under her foot with her dagger pointed towards her throat.

She grabbed his sword from the grass, one that Clarisse had gotten him, and flung it backwards so he could not get to it. "Good luck finding that in the dark," Amelia grumbled as she headed out the Camp Half-Blood barrier once more. She was finally going to find out what happened to her parents.

* * *

><p>Jared grumbled all the way to the infirmary as he held his eye. He noticed lights on in there and hoped that someone was on duty. "Solace!" He yelled as he entered the lit up building.<p>

He plopped down on a bed and continued to hold his eye which was still bleeding. He was going to get revenge on that bitch even if he had to wait months for her to return. She was always looking for her stupid parents and he wished more than anything that she would just realize that they were dead. He knew that the little boy Adam had let her through and he groaned inwardly. He was going to have to have a talk with that boy.

"Jared! What happened?" Piper asked coming around to his bed. He looked up and noticed for the first time that a bunch of people were surrounding one bed in the corner and wondered briefly what happened before turning his attention back on himself. He was never one to focus on others for very long.

"That little bitch Jackson!" He grumbled as Piper got a cloth for him. Amelia Chase-Jackson was always on his mind, and not in a good way. He hated her more than life itself. "You need to control her," he replied as he yanked the cloth from her hands and held it to his eye. It wasn't a surprise to most people when they found out he hated her. If you managed to get on her good side, she was the nicest person in the world to you but if you were on her bad list... He shook his head silently to himself.

"Where is she?" Piper asked quietly and kneeled down in front of him. She had worry in her eyes as a mother should. Another reason why he believed that Jackson should accept her parents were dead; She had Piper as a replacement mother.

"Gone of course!" He groaned and leaned back against his head post as he closed his other eye. He was such a baby when it came to injuries which surprised most people considering who his mother was. "I could have gotten her if she didn't get me right in the fucking eye," He cursed and avoided the stern look from Piper with his eyes closed. Ever since Piper had birthed three children and took care of Amelia on top of that, she was certainly the average Demigod mother and did not like cursing.

"Where did she go?" Another woman's voice spoke and he opened his good eye to see a blonde woman lying in the hospital bed. He couldn't help but notice that she looked exactly like the girl who had just stabbed him in the eye. He also couldn't help but notice that she matched all the pictures in the Big House and on Amelia's wall. His stomach dropped to his knees as he realized what he had just done by letting Amelia leave the camp.

"Shit," Jared whispered and stared into Annabeth Chase's eyes. "Do I bow or something?" He asked in almost seriousness.


End file.
